Reunion of Percabeth
by Forever a Cookie
Summary: Just one of many Percabeth reunion stories. Oneshot.


**I read Son of Neptune and it was awesome except for one thing: the cliffhanger ending! This is just my version of the Percbeth reunion. It's my first ever fanfic so bear with me please.**

**I own nothing.**

**Reunion of Percabeth**

Annabeth POV

As the Argo II sailed over the roman camp all I could do was stare. It was amazing! Each building seemed to leap out at me, clamouring for my attention. They had a whole _city_! I was awestruck by the skill of the architecture. _Di __Imortales__! _How did they do it?

Then I noticed the people and I was struck dumb again. There were so many! Our numbers at Camp Half Blood had continued to rise over the eight months that Percy had been gone, so that we now had 90 campers all together, but nothing like this! There were people in jeans and t-shirts who looked about 30. There were demigods in armour or camp Jupiter t-shirts who seemed around my age and there were even people standing further away who had hair so grey and so many wrinkles that I couldn't believe that they'd lived so long. It was rare for demigods to reach their late 20's, let alone get grey hair! There was even a toddler holding onto the hand of a woman that lookedin her late 20s. It was incredible!

But even through all this my mind kept returning to one thing. Percy.

Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy. His name was drumming a tattoo onto the inside of my head. I missed him so much it hurt. I'd always thought of the term _heartache_ as a figure of speech before, but now it seemed like every moment we were separated, every moment that I didn't know if remembered me or if he was even alive, my every heartbeat ached and stung my chest like a hive of angry wasps. He had to be alive. He had to be here. But what if he didn't remember me?

Jason's voice rang out, interrupting my musing. Or, more accurately, my stressing out.

"Leo! We've crossed the Pomerian Line! Back up, back up!"

"Whoa, wait. The _what_ line?" That was Leo.

"The Pomerian Line. The city limits. You're about to land us in the forum. Now _back up_!"

"_Okay, okay_!"

I was so nervous. After eight months of separation I was finally going to see Percy again. Did he get here safely? Was he okay? Would he remember me? The same questions raced through my mind again and again and again, burning to be answered but at the same time afraid at what those answers might be.

I felt the ship slowly begin to descend, and then shudder to a stop on the ground. An exit ramp slid out the side of the ship. This was it.

"Okay guys, this is it," Said Jason, addressing the crowd of about 70 demigods in front of him. "Here's the plan; Leo, Piper, Annabeth and I will go down and meet with the Praetors. The rest of you stay here until we give the okay."

There were several mutters of dissent from the Ares campers, but besides that everyone was, if not okay with the plan, at least tolerant of it.

"Okay then. Let's go."

As we walked, one by one, down the gangway my heart was thudding against my chest so loudly that I thought Piper, who was just in front of me, would surely hear it. My eyes franticly scanned the crowd for Percy. _Where was he?_ Then I saw him. He was standing at the front of the crowd in a toga and a purple cape, beside a dark skinned girl with golden eyes and a really buff, baby faced Asian guy who were holding hands. His hair was longer and slightly messy and his eyes were the exact beautiful shade of sea green that I remembered. Percy. My Percy.

Jason was saying something to a dark haired girl in a toga and cape like Percy's. I tried to pay attention but my eyes kept straying back to Percy. I stepped toward him. I couldn't help myself.

"Percy," I whispered. There were many things I'd considered saying to him, but none of them were what came out of my mouth. What I said instead was "You're wearing a toga."

Then he smiled at me. "Hey to you too, Wise Girl."

_He remembered!_ I wasn't sure whether to kiss him or punch him. In the end I went with the punch.

"Ow!" he yelped. "What was that for?"

"For making me worried out of my mind for eight months!"

"You haven't changed at all," he said with a grin.

I couldn't help it then. I had to laugh and he laughed with me as he swept me into a hug.

"Gods, I've missed you," he murmured in my ear.

Then he pulled my face to his for the kiss I'd been waiting for. His lips were sweet and like fire against mine. I threw my arms around his neck. His arms were around my waist, holding me close. My hands started moving towards his hair, intending to grab it and pull his face closer, when he broke away. I was confused and slightly hurt. His pulling away felt like rejection to me.

"We don't want to make _too _much of a scene in public," he murmured as he moved slightly back and took my hand.

Oh. I'd completely forgotten where we were and now my surroundings came back to me. Most of the romans were staring at us. I felt myself blush slightly.

Then Jason, having finished his conversation with the girl in the toga, called out "_Ave _the twelfth legion _fulminata__."_

"_Ave_ Jason Grace" came the reply.

Then Jason was among them laughing and greeting old friends. They crowded around him, happy at his return.

Percy pulled me over to the couple standing next to him and introduced me.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Hazel, daughter of Pluto, and Frank, son of Mars".

"Hi," I smiled.

"So you're Annabeth," the girl, Hazel, said. "Percy's said a lot about you since he got his memory back".

Really? Well that was kind of sweet. And that brought to mind something else I'd been wondering. "When exactly did you get your memory back Seaweed Brain?"

"He started to get it back just under a week ago, on a dangerous quest in which he almost died several times," Hazel answered for him.

"Dangerous quest huh?" I muttered, not really surprised. "Well I guess that's nothing new."

"Yeah, we'll fill you in on most of the details later," He murmured.

"All you need to know now is that the Prophecy of Seven is coming to pass and we're pretty sure Percy, Hazel and I are three of the seven," the guy, Frank, said.

"Prophecy of seven?" I asked, confused.

"Their name for the second Great Prophecy," Percy answered. "You know, I was really hoping that I wouldn't be one of the prophecy kids this time. I've had that experience once and that was enough for a lifetime."

"Huh?" Now it was their turn to look confused.

"Don't worry, _we'll_ fill _you_ in on those details later," I said.

"Yeah, but right now we all have a senate meeting to go to," Percy said with a glance at the other Praetor. "C'mon," he said as he led us towards the city.

I was a little nervous about the senate meeting but otherwise I was perfectly happy. I had Percy back and he was perfectly fine. Also, nothing had tried to kill us so far today. Things were looking up.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


End file.
